


Obvious

by ImhereImQuire



Series: Drabbles focusing on Lestat, Louis and Claudia as a family [2]
Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImhereImQuire/pseuds/ImhereImQuire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is not prepared for how astute Claudia is, sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

Louis must think that she is blind, Claudia decided one evening. Or perhaps he forgets that I am not an actual doll, but a sentient, intelligent being.   
“You and Lestat are lovers” she said, barely glancing up from her cards. His head raised at a speed which would have broken a mortal neck.   
“I don’t think that word means what you think –“ he began  
“You enjoy physical intimacy” she cut in.   
“Claudia!” he shook his head “You misunderstand… we are not mortals. We do not..” he trailed off awkwardly.  
She giggled, and returned to her game. The blindness was Louis’ own. She could see perfectly.


End file.
